Mind
by Savanna
Summary: A mishap with a potion sends James forward in time, but missing one important thing: his body. Now Harry has to deal with sharing his mind with his long dead father without letting James learn about what is in his future. And Voldemort is still around.
1. Mishap

**Author's Note**: Hey look! A Harry Potter fic! Yes, I too have been bitten by the Harry Potter bug. I actually thought this idea up while I was going through an obsession with all fics that dealt with James travelling forward in time. So this little plot bunny hopped right up and bit me in the ass. I let it kick around for while before deciding I actually liked it. So here is the first part in what is probably going to be fairly long fic. 

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, never mine. *sob* I can only hope that one day I'll be a great writer like JK Rowling**.   **

**Mind**

            "James, tell me again what we're doing here."

            James grinned up at Sirius while adding some spinal root into the potion. "Don't you want to see what's in your future?" He tossed another ingredient into the mix, and then leaned back to look at his friends gathered around him.

            Sirius was smiling, his black hair blending in with darkness of the potions room. It was late and well past the time when they were required to be back in the common room. Sirius, however seemed to be revelling in the rule breaking. His eyes were sparkling with mirth, and he fidgeted as waited for James to finish the potion. 

            Peter, on the other hand, looking decidedly nervous as he glanced around the room, almost as if expecting somebody to jump out at them. He was currently wishing that James would just forget about this future potion and head back to bed. 

            Remus was seated next to James, his brown hair hung down over his eyes. "James, why are we doing this? You said that Divination is a waste of time," he asked curiously. 

            James shrugged, brushing a hand through his messy black hair. "It not really Divination, beside I think it will really work." 

            "Well, then lets get on with it," Sirius exclaimed. 

            James grinned, reached over for the last ingredient and tossed it into the mix. The potion, which had previously been a sludgy kind of brown, sparked and green smoke billowed off it. The boys ducked, and when the smoke stopped they peeked over the edge of the caldron. The potion now shimmered a dark blue; it looked like a thunderstorm, as bursts of light ran through it randomly. 

            "Wow," James whispered. He leaned closer as something flickered in the liquid, and slowly an image formed. It was a little smoky but James could clearly see a boy stretched out on a bed, asleep. The image cleared even more, and James recognized the Gryffindor dorm room. The boy lying on the bed looked remarkably like him, but he noticed a few small differences. The boy was slimmer and paler than him, and he had a look about him that made it seem like he'd seen a lot more than a boy his age should have. But those differences were nothing compared to the remarkable likeness, the black tousled hair was the same, and the face was so similar to the one he saw in the mirror every day. The boy was even dressed in the familiar black robes that James wore every day in Hogwarts. 

            "James, what do you see?" Remus asked, but James didn't reply. In fact he barely heard the whispered question. He leaned closer, wanted to get a better look at the boy lying there. 

            It happened fast. James, leaning closer, slipped on the smooth stone floor and tumbled forward, his hand hitting the edge of the caldron, sending the potion spilling over onto him. 

            The last thing he heard was his friends' stunned cries as he tumbled into blackness. 

            James woke slowly, stretching and yawning before opening his eyes. He blinked them opened and glanced around the dorm, his brow furrowing in confusion as he realized it was empty and, if the light shining in through the window was anything the tell by, far past morning. 

            His reached over to the table where he kept his glasses and slipped them on while he stood up. And almost fell flat on his face. 

            He was still dressed in his robes, which explained why he hadn't been under the covers, but that wasn't what was causing him so much trouble. His balance felt all wrong and the only reason he wasn't on the ground was because he had been quick enough to grab the bed. 

            He shook his head and shuffled a few feet away from the bed, and slowly he felt his balance returning, but something still felt wrong. He remembered what had happened, and it seemed strange that Sirius, Remus or Peter weren't here and if he had fainted, which he was pretty sure he had, why had they just dropped him off in bed. He should have woken up in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey hovering over him. For all their pranks they always made sure to take care of each other and it was most definitely not like them to just ditch him in the dorm. 

            James sighed, and walked, slowly in case his balance decided to disappear, towards the bathroom, not even looking around him as he did. His first glance into the mirror shocked him so badly he had to grab onto the sink just to stay standing.

            It wasn't _him_ in the mirror, in fact he recognized the boy he'd seen in the potion. The green eyes and the scar on the forehead were the most obvious differences. But on closer inspection he saw more differences. 

            Taking deep breaths, James told himself not to panic, he was sure that there was an explanation, he would just need to speak to one of the teachers, he could handle a few months' detentions.

            His breathing slowed as he got himself under control. _It's fine, _he thought, _I can handle this. Stranger things have happened._

            And at that point, Harry woke up. 

            Harry had been having a bad day. 

            Nothing had been the same since the end of last year, with Voldemort's return and Cedric's death. He knew his friends were worried about him but after spending all summer keeping his feelings bottled up he didn't think he could just let them out. Not without exploding. 

            So when the first thing Hermione asked when she saw him was how was he feeling, he began to think that this day might not be the greatest. The question itself wasn't so bad but the fact that Hermione asked it every time she saw him was. Even that wouldn't have been so bad if Ron hadn't decided to join them and ask the exact some question. 

            Then to top it off they had Potions first thing in the morning with the Slytherins and for some reason Snape had decided to be especially nasty to Harry, making snide comments left and right. He'd paired him with Neville to make a shrinking potion, which had thankfully needed to sit over night, but that didn't stop Neville from almost added newt's eyes instead of salamander's eyes, which would have caused a spectacular explosion. And Neville had spent the rest of the class apologizing so much that Harry felt he should have let the potion explode. 

            Neville wasn't the only one acting like Harry was made of glass, everybody was. And it was driving him crazy. People he didn't even know were asking him how he was doing. Acting like he was just going to break at any moment.

            Today was just an accumulation of everything. Once out of Potions he just couldn't face going to Charms and watching Flitwick act, poorly, like everything was fine. 

            So he'd left. Telling Ron and Hermione that he just needed to get some sleep. The sad expressions on their faces had almost made him go back, try to let out those broiling feelings inside him, but he just couldn't. However much he wanted to, he just couldn't, so he'd walked away and hadn't looked back.

            The common room had been empty, as had the dorm. Harry had flung himself on the bed and closed his eyes just trying to shut out the world, at least for a little while. He fell asleep only moments after closing his eyes. 

            He woke up to the oddest sensation, no blinking. He'd never woken up before and found his eyes already open. And everything felt… different but familiar. He was looking in a mirror, which was strange because he'd just woken up, he should have been in bed. 

            Then he moved, or at least his body did. But Harry hadn't been the one to move it. 

            Harry felt it now; the presence that shouldn't have been there. And he could felt the presence's shock as it sensed him as well. And for a moment, Harry felt a wave relief that he didn't have to be in control anymore but he quickly shook the feeling off and shoved it back in the vault with all the rest. 

            _Who are you? What are you doing in my body? _Harry demanded.

            He felt only surprise in response to his questions. So he gathered in his strength and lunged, not really knowing how he did it, trying to shove the presence out of the way so that he could regain control, and for just one second he succeeded before a blast of fear accompanied by the presence sent him back into his mind, where all he could do was watch.

            James was so stunned by the questions, by the very fact that there was somebody else there, that when the force hit him he just went flying. 

            The pain hit him like a tone of bricks. The second he was knocked out of control he felt like he was being crushed in a grinder while being pulled apart. Fear rocketed through him, and he threw himself towards the person in control knocking them out of the way. The pain stopped as soon as he was back in control and for a second he worried that that was what the other person was feeling, but he realized the only feelings he was picking up were ones of surprise, anger and worry.  

            _Wait! Wait! _James yelled in an attempt to stop another attack. _I don't mean any harm. _

            He gave a sigh of relieve when he felt the presence back off a little. He unclenched his hands from the edge of the sink and quickly sat down on the floor. 

            _Okay, first, my name is James Potter and this…_His sentence dropped off as the other person's amazement hit him like a physical blow, the amazement was quickly followed by suspicion.

            _You can't be James Potter._

_            Well I am. I don't know how this happened. Last thing I remember was me, Pad… Sirius, Remus and Peter mixing up that potion. Then I woke up in your body. _

Silence descended. James could feel the other person working his way through what he had just been told. He couldn't hear what was being thought, he only caught the emotions but they were too confusing to make sense of. Denial. Fear. Suspicion. Joy, which really surprised him, cause he couldn't understand how this situation could make somebody happy.

            Finally, he got a reply. __

_            My name is Harry Potter. And I think I've got a lot of explaining to do. _   

********

Yay! A first chapter! I hope you liked it and you know the best way of showing how much you liked it would be to review. *hint hint* I love getting mail, or if you really want you can probably talk with me on MSN messenger at: Savanna_moon@hotmail.com. Now I really can't think of much else to say except, I suck at naming fics, so if anybody wants to help with a better name or an opinion of what they think of the name it has now please feel free to voice your opinions.


	2. Complications

_I should be put up against a wall and shot! Okay, maybe that's a little drastic. But I'm so sorry fro taking so long to post this part and the saddest part is that I've been done for a while but I wanted to add more. I got stuck though. *sigh* So this is the important part coming up:_

_I need a beta. Really, desperately so. I keep getting stuck on stupid little glitches. However, I've never had a beta before, so I'm not sure what to want or expect. But I'd really appreciate some help. ^.^ You can email me at: sara13@sympatico.ca_

_And hopefully with a little bit of help it won't take me as long to get these chapters posted. ^.^ _

                                                                                    **Mind **

_Chapter 2                    _

            "Okay, let me get this straight," James said out loud. Thankfully, the dorm room was still empty. James was stretched out on Harry's bed, eyes unfocused, arms crossed behind his head, staring up at the red canopy overhead. "First, you're my son. Your name is Harry and you are at Hogwarts in your fifth year." He felt the hint of agreement from Harry. "And it's the year 1995." James tone was faintly sceptical, time travel was extremely rare, and when it did happened the person always went into the past, not the future. However, stranger things had happened, and the Daily Post had proven that is was indeed the year 1995. 

            James sighed. "And you can't tell me anything else because that may mess up your past and my future."

            Another conflicting wave of emotion swirled in the place James had come to term as Harry. It was clear that the other boy wanted to tell him something but if he was that worried about it, it must be pretty big. And probably have fairly big consequences on his future. 

            _Yes._

            James nodded. Harry appeared to have come to a decision about the issue, and whatever the big secret was James wasn't going to be told. James accepted that, he had been warned before of the repercussions of changing history. Although he couldn't help but feel curious about it, maybe he could pick up some hints while he was here. 

            _Hey, you don't suppose I could get my body back for a little while?_

            James jumped. "Oh, yeah sure. It is your body after all." He paused, "Umm, do you know how to switch?"

            _I'm not sure; I think if you just step aside I should be able to get back in control. _The mental voice was a bit unsure, but the plan sounded good. 

            James closed his eyes and concentrated in moving aside for Harry, he could feel the other boy getting closer but he frowned when he realized that he didn't seem to be moving. He actually felt kind of crowded now. He could feel himself being pushed out of the way then…

            _Owww! _James cried mentally, once more shoving Harry out of the way.

            _What?_ Harry asked worriedly.

            _It hurt!_ An understatement, James thought. That grinding ripping pain had started as soon as he lost control. He could feel Harry thinking this new development over. James has his own theory though. 

            _It doesn't hurt where you are right? _He asked.

            _No,_ Harry answered, confusion evident in his tone.

            _I'm not sure about this but maybe you are in your mind, I mean your subconscious, while I'm just kind of on the outskirts. I think that when you try to move me out of the way I don't have anyplace to go but into your mind, which I guess is a bad thing cause it hurts! _

Harry thought that through before answering. _So if that's true, then I guess you have to stay in control all the time._

_            Yeah, _James agreed. _Do you think you can check to see if I'm right?_

_            How?_

_            Maybe… Just see if you can find a boundary, someplace that I can't cross. _

Silence fell; James could feel a faint tickling sensation he'd come to associate with Harry moving around. 

            _Anything?_ He asked.

            _Wait! I think I found it. Didn't notice it before. Almost looks like a curtain._ _Can you see it?_

            James concentrated on feeling out where Harry was, and soon he caught that faint shifting. _Doesn't look much like a curtain to me. More like a shield. _

_            Maybe it is a shield to you,_ Harry pointed out. _Try to get through it._

James reached out and lightly brushed against the shield. Letting out a loud yelp, he said. _Oww! Bad idea. I guess we figured out where the problem lies. _    

            _Yeah, I guess you're in charge of my body 'till we can get this thing figured out. You better take good care of it._

James laughed. _Well, you'll be right here, so you can make sure of it. So which teacher should we go to for help?_

            Emotions rose again, James caught worry, fear, a hint of annoyance, before finally centring ondisagreement. _We can't. _

_            What? Why not?_ James asked, confused. If James had been able to see Harry, he was sure the other boy would be avoiding his eyes. The mental movements made were ones of uneasiness.

            _There have been some recent… developments. _Harry said slowly. _Unfortunately, I don't think that telling anybody that my dead father is now in my head would go over well. _

_            Well, why… wait, DEAD! I'm dead!_ James yelled. _What happened?_

Harry flinched. Not even half and hour had gone by and already he'd let a secret slip. This was going to be far harder then he thought. He wanted so badly to tell James everything, but what if it made it worse. What if instead of Voldemort being killed, he lived. Would he wake up one day and find the world ruled by the Dark Lord. Is so would he even be alive, would any of his friends. So many variables, Harry didn't know what to do. He wished he could find a little place where he could be alone; he needed to sort out these feelings running rampant.

James was still waiting for an answer when he felt Harry pull back. Within moments all traces of the other boy was gone, fading into an area James couldn't reach. 

            _Harry. Harry! _He cried, but received no answer. He didn't know what had happened, he reached in even farther, and caught a faint trace of the other boy but it knocked him back, giving him an impression of a locked door. 

            "Oh great," James muttered. Harry must have withdrawn to sort some things out. He probably would be able to reach him until the other boy decided to come out. 

            He pressed his hands against his eyes. A headache was storming it way through his brain at the moment, he didn't want to have to deal with the fact that he died, was dead, will die… Damn time travel; it's always so confusing.

            A door slammed and James jerked upright, his heart beating a mile a minute. 

            A red-haired boy, looking vaguely like Arthur Weasly, was standing in the room. James blinked rapidly but before he could process anything the boy moved forward and grabbed his arm. 

            "Come on Harry. You can't stay in this room all day. It's lunch." 

            James let himself be pulled along, fighting not to show his confusion. 

            "How are you feeling?" The boy asked, concern evident in his tone. 

            "Hmm, oh, I feel fine. Bit of a headache but that's it. I was just sorting some things out." The other boy grinned like he'd won the Wizard Lottery.

            "That's great, Harry. I'm glad you're finally coming out of that shell."

            "Shell?" James mumbled but the other boy didn't hear. 

            They walked into the Hall, where lunch was being served. James followed the boy over to the Gyffindor table and sat next to a bushy haired girl. 

            "Harry! I'm glad you decided to come down and eat," the girl exclaimed, a wide smile on her face. James smiled faintly, deciding that keeping his mouth shut would be the best recourse. 

            _Harry, you'd better get back here soon._

*****

_I know, I know, short chapter but hopefully the next one will be longer and out faster. I really would like to hear your comments and thanks to those who offered title ideas but I've found this one grow on me. _

_Thanks for reading. _


	3. Decisions

_The third chapter is here! It would have been out sooner if my computer hadn't decided to curl up and die. *sob* Anyway, the reason (yes there is always a reason^.^) this chapter took so long is because, even thought it was done fairly soon it didn't sound right to me. I'm still not sure if it does sounds right now, but I can't hold on to it any longer. So here it is. Please tell me what you think of it._

_Special thanks to **Rose Fencer** for helping me with this chapter._

_Mind: Chapter 3_

            Harry hovered in a kind of limbo. The place radiated peace and Harry finally found himself able to deal with some of the things that had been pressuring him. He centred his thoughts on the complications that revolved around the arrival of James, his father, his _dead_ father, and shoved all other worries out of the way for now. 

            For one single second he considered the fact that he might be mad, but he quickly shook it off and didn't even acknowledge the part of him that felt almost glad at the thought. 

            First things first, nobody could know about this. Not even Ron and Hermione, they already treated him like glass he didn't think that this new development would go over well. 

            Second, he would have to try his best not to let any facts slip out.

            But there was almost no way that something wouldn't get out so he would just have to minimize it as much as he could. 

            Yes, that's what he'd do. Take this whole thing one step at a time, and just enjoy this unexpected gift to get to know his father. Already he felt calmer, although he wasn't sure if it was the place or the fact that he had settled some of the issues that had been pressing at him. 

            He knew he hadn't looked at everything that he needed to look at but for now he would deal with the immediate stuff and leave Voldemort out of it.

            Harry shuddered at the thought but was able to quickly shove it away before the memory of Cedric's death came riding in on its tail. 

            Doesn't matter right now, he thought. Deal with it later, he silently promised. 

            Taking the equivalent of a deep calming breath, he let himself float. Everything was so silent and still, no worries pounded at his mind. He didn't have to watch himself, or wear the mask he'd created over the summer, he was just… himself. Nobody's hopes rested on him, didn't expect him to be the Great Harry Potter and save the world. 

            With a slow realization, Harry began to comprehend that something was wrong. The world seemed to be getting farther and farther away. He struggled to clear his head, but everything felt muggy and hazy. He realized with a sudden shock, much like have ice water thrown on him, that what he had thought had been only a few minutes was actually a lot longer.   

            He didn't want to leave, he realized. But he couldn't leave James stuck alone. 

            With a shake he threw off the last of the mugginess and understood that he had almost allowed himself to be drawn to deeply into this place where nobody could find him. His need to be free of all those complications had wrapped him so tightly that he hadn't even realized when he had stopped worrying about what was going on outside. 

            A cowardly thing to do, Harry berated himself. Already with his renewed awareness he could fell himself being drawn closer to consciousness. And James, his father, no it would be James, he didn't think he could handle calling him father and still keep secrets from him.

            He wasn't sure what point he crossed but suddenly he could feel James again, and he knew James could feel him.

            James had thankfully made it back to the dorms without any major mishaps, but he had only a few minutes alone, since he'd told the red haired boy, Ron, his name was Ron, that he just need to grab his potions book. 

            Lunch had been a trial, but it seemed that nobody expected Harry to do much talking so he'd listened and learned.

            Apparently, the bushy-haired girl's name was Hermione, the redhead was Ron and they seemed to be Harry's closest friends since they'd spend most of lunch nearby. Hermione had even seemed ridiculously pleased to see him eating. They both acted like mother hens, Hermione more obviously then Ron but not by much. 

            With a sigh James headed to the trunk at the end of Harry's bed and opened it to scrounge inside in hopes of finding the other boy's book. Harry was still missing, and James was starting to get a bit worried, there was something strange going on here. Friends don't normally act the way Harry's did unless it was for a good reason, and something about the way Harry had withdrawn so quickly after he'd let the fact slip that he was dead in this time bothered him as well. In fact, the very atmosphere of Hogwart's felt tense. 

            Shifting through the items in the trunk he realized that the potion's book wasn't in there, resisting the urge to curse he wondered what to do now. Maybe Ron would know where it was and hopefully he wouldn't find it strange that Harry didn't know. 

            Moving to stand James cast once more glance into the trunk and was about to close it when something shimmering on the bottom caught his eye. Reaching in he pulled out the cloak out and stared at it in shock.  

            An invisibility cloak. These were practically impossible to get a hold of. His father had one he knew, he been told that when he was old enough it would be given to him, just like his grand father had given it to his father. Shaking the cloak out, James stood and stared at the shimmering folds. 

            His mind raced. He supposed that his father must be dead and the cloak had passed down to him, but that didn't explain why Harry had it. Even if he, himself, was dead, and he was, he mused; Harry shouldn't have been given the cloak. Surely his guardian, or mother, (James declined to even think about that particular subject) would have held the cloak in trust. It didn't make any sense for Harry to have been given it. It wasn't something most people trusted to a boy. 

            What if, and this thought made him pause, what if Harry didn't have anybody else. No, he shook his head, that didn't make any sense, even if by some freak accident both of Harry's parents had been killed, James had many friends in the wizarding world. Like Sirius, Peter or Remus, surely on of them would have taken care of Harry. Unless something had happened to them to. Frowning James ran a hand over the cloak, it felt like liquid cloth, James kept expecting it to just lose shape and form a puddle on the floor but it stayed draped over his arm. 

            With an annoyed snort James gave himself a little mental shake. This was foolish; he didn't even now if this was the same cloak as his father's. He folded up the cloak and placed it back in the bottom of the trunk, replaced the items on top of it, pausing a moment to look at something covered in a pair of very large, and ugly socks before deciding it was none of his business.  

            In an unspoken or even really acknowledge decision he decided the mystery of Harry's past would stay that way. It seemed that what little he'd already learned was distressing enough for Harry and he had a feeling Harry didn't need more things distressing him. 

            He closed the trunk and stood staring forlornly around the room, still potion bookless when he felt a tiny tingle in the back of his mind. He knew instantly that Harry was back.  

            _Harry!_ He cried. 

            _Um, hi. _

            Harry knew he sounded a bit sheepish but he also felt much more relaxed. He was a bit worried about what James would have to say about his sudden disappearance and with surprise, realized that he truly did want to make a good impression on the boy who would one day be the father he'd never get to meet. James opinion, in the very little time he'd spent with him, had come to mean almost as much as Dumbledore's. He wanted in silence for James next words.

_            Thank god, you're here. I can't find your damn potions book. _

            The sudden laughter surprised Harry almost as much as it did James. All that worry and all James had to say was 'where is the damn potions book.' 

_            What? What's so funny?_ James asked, confused. 

_            Nothing, _Harry replied, his tone still ringing with humour. _The potions book is under the bed, I tossed it there last night, cause I didn't feel like getting up to put it in the trunk._

            Harry could feel James' confusion but the other boy obviously felt it wasn't worth bothering with and shrugged it aside, throwing himself on the bed and hanging off the edge to grab the large book. 

            "Got it! Now we need to get to potions. Is it still in the dungeon?" James didn't wait for a reply as he tumbled off the bed. He was headed out the door when Harry finally realized what was going on.

            Potion's. Snape. Oh dear. 

            Maybe James won't recognize him, Harry thought hopelessly. Sure and maybe Hagrid would give up on deadly beasts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

There it is. Please tell me what you think. Especially for this chapter. I can take anything you have to say as long as it's constructive. Please fell free to send me emails, telling me what you liked and more importantly what you didn't like. Thanks for reading. 


	4. Confrontations

Author's Note: _Okay, this chapter is a little longer than average since that seemed to be what most people wanted. It was also done a week ago, but *sob* the one time I had a chance to post Fanfiction.net was down. Anyway, thanks so much for all your great comments. I'm really enjoying this fic, it almost seems to have a mind of it own. _

**Mind _(Chapter 4)_**

            James ran down the stairs, pushed open the portrait, giving the Fat Lady a wave as he jogged over to Ron who was waiting nearby with Hermione. 

            "There you are. What took you so long?" Ron complained as they walked at a fast pace towards the dungeons. 

            "Sorry, couldn't remember where I put my potion's book." James said, waving said book.

            "Yeah, well, that excuse won't help if we get into Snape's class late," Ron said as he increased his pace only to stop a moment later as James froze.

            "Harry?"

            _Snape! He's kidding right._

If Harry had been able to he would have hid his head in his hands. _No he's not. Keep walking! I'll tell you on the way._

            James jumped, and flushed. "Umm sorry. Just… ahh, remembered something that is. Nothing important, let's get going. Don't want to be late." Walking quickly, he took off down the corridor, not missing the return of the concerned expressions on Harry's friends' faces. But they didn't say anything, just picked up the pace to catch up with him.

            _So tell. Snape, as in Severus Snape, is your potions teacher._

_            Yes._

James laughed then quickly changed it into a cough as Ron and Hermione glanced over at him. _You're joking, right? That guy is the most antisocial person I've ever seen. We are talking about the same guy. Lanky, black hair that looks like its never seen water._

_            Yes,_ Harry muttered. _It's the same guy, and, yes, he is my potion's teacher. _

_            Wow. _James fought down a laugh but it carried over in his mental voice. _I can't believe it. He didn't seem like the kind of person who would even like kids let alone teach them. Actually he held a real grudge against Sirius. I could almost say he hated Sirius with an unholy passion._

            A wave of something washed over James and was gone before he could place it. It stopped him cold. _What?_

            _Nothing. It's nothing._

            James slowed a little. It was obviously something. But, it was also clear Harry did not want to talk about it. _Alright._ Silence fell for the last leg of the walk and James was almost worried that Harry had taken off when he spoke just as they were about to enter the classroom. 

            _Umm, whatever Snape says try not to let it get to you, okay?_

James frowned. _What do you mean?_

            _Just that sometimes Snape isn't the nicest person. But, just ignore him. That's what I do. And you have to act like me here. _Harry's voice was worried. But James couldn't understand how this Professor could cause any problems, he was a teacher after all, surely he wouldn't have the job if he didn't deserve it. People change all the time, he couldn't possibly be the same nasty person he knew in his own time. 

            _Alright. _James replied with a mental shrug. 

            "Hey, Harry… Are you going to go through the door or just stand there?" 

            James jumped at the voice; he was getting a little to used to all the mental talking. "Oh sorry." James said, and grinned over his shoulder. Ron and Hermione were watching him. He hadn't realized he stopped when Harry had spoken to him, he'd have to be more careful. He felt Harry's agreement and turned to walk in the classroom. 

            The potion's classroom was dank and smelly just like he remembered. In fact, not much had changed at all. The biggest difference was the students. _Which house are were sharing with?_ He asked.

            _Slytherin. _

_            Lucky you. _James asked back with a mental laugh. _The house feud still going on? _He asked while walking towards the three empty seats in the back.

            _Yes. _

"Almost late, Potter." Someone drawled. "What? To busy hiding under your bed?" 

            James spun as one half of the class broke out into laughter and the rest glared at the blond seated near the front who had turned in his chair to face him. Startled James met the blonde's gaze. Without being asked Harry supplied him with a name, Draco Malfoy. And the two goons next to him were Crabbe and Goyle. 

            For one short moment, James thought he was looking at Lucius Malfoy, a seventh grader. Draco Malfoy must have seen something in his gaze because his eyes widened then narrowed. 

            Suddenly a hand dropped on James' shoulder, he jumped and spun, almost cracking his shin on one of the desks. He stared up and the familiar/not-familiar face before him. His mouth hung open, he could easily tell that this was Severus Snape but at the same time it was hard to imagine the boy he'd seen glaring over at them as the man who stood scowling before him. The hair was the same, the scowl was the same, even the face was the same only a little bit older, but it was hard to have seen just yesterday a boy and to now be looking at a man. 

            _James!_ Harry yelled. 

            James jumped, knocking the hand off his shoulder. Still staring up into Snape's eyes he caught what looked like a faint flicker of concern before the dislike flooded back in. 

            "Not causing problems, are we Potter? Five points from Gryffindor. Now take your seat unless you want a detention. Class has started you should have been seated, not out causing problems with the other students." Snape turned and walked towards his desk. James opened his mouth to point out that he wasn't the one causing problems when Harry stopped him.

            _Don't. It won't do any good. Just sit down with Ron and Hermione and stay quiet. _

_            But that's not fair. I didn't do anything, that blonde brat started it. _But he walked over to the desk and sat down. Ron shot him a vaguely sympathetic glance before pulling out his scrolls and pen. 

            The next fifteen minutes passed by relatively uneventful. James' jotted down notes and Harry simply sat quietly and watched. James wasn't surprised to see that Harry was learning almost the exact same things he had been learning. It was lucky for him that the Hogwarts curriculum hadn't changed much. There were a few differences in what Harry had already learned and what he himself had been in the process of learning, but not enough to present any problems. James had always been a good student and he had even taken the time to read ahead in his potions textbook. But even as he worked he wondered about some of the things he had seen. He couldn't understand why Snape seemed to hate Harry so much. 

            Lost in his thoughts, James was paying barely enough attention to copy down the notes. Snape was talking about the ingredients needed to concoct a dormis potion, a type of powerful sleeping drought, when he turned to Harry. "The maybelle flower used in this potion can also be used to do what, Potter?" 

            James blinked. It was an insane question. He'd read his potion's book, the whole section on sleeping potions, and there had been no mention of the flower, except in relation to the dormis potion. 

            _Harry?_

            Harry sighed. _I don't know. _

James could see out of the corner of his eye that Hermione was scowling. She leaned closer to Ron and whispered, loud enough that James caught it. "That's not right. There isn't even any mention of the maybelle flower in the textbook."

            "Well, Potter, what's your answer? We don't have all day." Snape's voice was rich with vindictive humour.

            James scowled as the Slytherins snickered. With a hard shove, he stood, his fist clenched at his side.

            _No, don't! _Harry said but was ignored.

            "You bloody git!" Shocked silence fell over the classroom. Even Snape looked taken aback. "Even if you don't like H…" James stopped himself just in time. "Me, you have no right to treat me like this. Whatever your problem is get over it or don't teach." James was tense, it wasn't just Snape's veiled insults; it was Harry's acceptance as if this type of treatment was an everyday thing. His rant done, James glared at Snape. Snape's face was shocked and as James watched Snape shook off the disbelief. His face slowly turned red, and his eyes glittered with anger and what looked a little like relief. 

            James couldn't believe that his outburst would have caused any type of relief so he decided that there must be another cause for it. He didn't have time to puzzle it through though when Snape stood. His robes billowed around him, and his eyes were narrowed.

            "Detention, Potter! And twenty points from your house. Now get out of my class."

            "Fine." James crouched, grabbed his stuff and marched out of class, his head held high. As soon as he walked out the door he heard the class break out into a buzz of noise, taking a look back he saw that everybody was talking wildly except for Malfoy. Malfoy was watching him with narrowed eyes, but not with anger. Maybe suspicion, maybe curiosity. James wasn't sure and as the door slammed shut, James knew that that wouldn't be the last he'd see of Malfoy. 

            Harry was in shock. He couldn't believe what had just happened and he stayed silent as James walked all the way back to the dorm and, tossing his book on the floor, threw himself on the bed.

            "Ok, start talking." James said loudly. 

            _What?_ Harry replied, startled. 

            "Something is obviously going on. I know you don't want to tell me anything that would upset the future whenever I go back, but I can't pretend to be you if I don't know what's going on here." James stared up at the red canopy; his decision not to press Harry wasn't going to work. Every where he looked he saw things that produced even more questions, maybe if they faced this head on they could find a middle ground that would keep everybody safe.  

            _I don't know what you're talking about. _Harry answered, trying to be evasive.

            "Yes, you do. You're in this body too; I know you've seen what I have. You friends, Snape, even that blonde git."

            _What about them?_ Harry said, getting defensive. He didn't want to have this conversation.

            "Your friends act like you've been through some great trauma. Even Snape, from what I saw today, I would say he was deliberately baiting you."

            _You have to be joking. Snape hates me. He'll never forgive the fact that…_Harry jerked to a halt. _Well, he hates me, I know that for a fact. _

            James noted the pause but left it alone. "Maybe, but the Snape I know would have been plenty able to disguise his dislike better then he was doing there. He was trying to get a reaction from you and I'm pretty sure that after I yelled at him he was just as pleased as he was angry at being insulted."

            Harry was silent for a moment. Then finally, he answered. _All right, I'll tell you what I can but first I want to know what was going on in your time. Anything important._

            "Fair enough. I don't think there's much. Umm…" James searched for something that could be important.

            _How about Profes… ahh, Mr. Lupin, I mean?_

James caught the mistake and laughed. "Oh God, Remus a teacher. I can see it. What about him?" Sudden understanding dawned. "Oh, you mean the werewolf thing right?" Agreement from Harry. "Yeah, we know all about that. Found out first year. It's not exactly an easy thing to hid, especially from people you spend all your time with."

            _What about other, um, stuff to do with that?_

            James's brow furrowed in confusion. He called up everything he remembered about Remus, finally hitting on the only thing Harry could be talking about. "The Animagus stuff. You mean we do it. It actually works." Harry didn't answer and James grinned. "I knew we could do it. When do we get it right? It's fifth year in my time, so are we close? What kind of animal am I?"

            Harry sighed. Oh well this one thing couldn't cause too much trouble. _Yes, you succeed, but I don't know when._

            James was quiet. "You mean I never told you?" 

            Suddenly things were tense. Harry flinched. _No, you never told me._

            James waited for more but nothing came. So James let it go, this was going to be one of the things Harry stood firm on. "Alright, forget I asked. Now can you tell me a little bit of what's going on here?"

            Harry let it passed willing. As good as it was to hear about James past it seemed to be filled with just as many quicksand pits as everything else. Harry's own lack of knowledge could help James figure things out, and the biggest change that Harry could think of would involve the events at Godric's Hollow. 

            _All right. There were some events last year, right near the end of the year. A student was…_Harry stopped, struggling for the words. _A student was killed. I was there at the time. Some… bad things happened, and it caused some tension. That's really all I can say, except that I guess since summer ended I haven't been acting quite like myself. _He stopped again, and for a random moment wished he had his lungs back so he could take a deep breath. 

            _It's… It's been hard._

            James was quiet. Harry had seen a student murdered. Yes, he could understand how that could cause some tension and it explained Harry's friends' attitudes. He felt saddened by the fact that Harry had been witness to such an atrocity. He felt even worse for pushing for the facts. But what Harry had told him wasn't everything. It was a big part, yes, but there was something more. But once again, James knew that it was one of the points that Harry wasn't going to budge on.  

            _I understand._ James replied mentally. Then switching back, he said out loud. "That helps. It explains a lot." Not everything though, a part of him whispered. 

            Suddenly the door opened and James jumped almost falling off the bed.   

_*********_

_Things are going to start getting interesting soon. If I can stop getting playing around with the mental portion. ^.^ _

**_To Come_**_: Discussions, lies, a boatload of worry. Old characters making an appearance. A whole load of secrets. And we get to see the detective skills of James. Plus the two boys get to discover another fun little aspect of sharing the same body.   _  

I have no clue if that's all going to be in the next chapter but it's coming and hopefully soon. I'll try to aim for the next chapter in a week but it will be more likely two weeks. Please tell me what you think. Any hints of things I should change or fix or things that seem out of character would really help.  


	5. The Plot Thickens

Author's Note: I know that there are going to be a ton of shocked people out there but yes finally there is a new chapter on Mind. I apologize with how long it has taken, real life can be such a pain sometimes. I would like to send out my thanks to everybody who reviewed even though the story had lain dead for so long. This chapter is dedicated to each and every one of you because without all those reviews I might not have remembered this fic. I enjoyed this chapter, it reminded that yes once upon a time I had an interesting story idea. I had forgotten where this story was even going. So, hopefully the next chapter will be much sooner coming then this last one was, but I learned my lesson about making promises. . Once again, I want to say thanks for all the reviews, and the few people who were interested enough that they hunted me down on MSN.

**Mind Chapter 4**

Damn nerves, James thought angrily. He ran a quick hand through Harry's hair, finding it a little longer than his own, before he turned to look over at the entrance to the dorm.

Ron was standing nervously in the doorway. The redhead looked almost like he was heading into a hell pit instead of a dorm housing his best friend.

"Ron? Are you are okay?" James asked. He could feel Harry looking out worriedly at his friend. James didn't know Ron but he seemed like a good friend. He felt a pang as he thought of Remus, Sirius and Peter, but he didn't dwell on it. He knew that he would find a way home some how.

Ron nervously stepped into the room. "Hi, Harry." He waved a hand, his face was flushed any redder and it would resemble his hair. "Potion's is over."

James lifted an eyebrow. "And…" he prompted.

Ron ducked his head, then walked over and sat down next to Harry. James sent a questioning thought towards Harry, but got only confusion back.

"Harry," Ron started then he just took the plunge. "I know that things haven't been all that great since last year and I know that you're having trouble talking to us." James opened his mouth to interrupt, but stopped when Harry told him to let Ron talk.

"I understand. We both do. We just want you to know that we're here for you no matter what. You just have to ask and me and Hermione will be right behind you." Ron was getting more passionate with each word, until finally he jumped to his feet and faced Harry. "Even if that means taking on…well, You Know Who."

James felt something from Harry, but nothing he could really understand. Who was You Know Who? This was getting stranger and stranger every second.

Ron seemed to be waiting for some response, so James slowly said. "Thank you, I appreciate everything." James struggled for more words. He didn't know enough to say what Harry would say, and Harry wasn't helping. Ron was starting to look embarrassed again.

James twitched as the redhead lunged at him. He was hugged tightly for a moment then released. Ron's face was bright enough to rival his hair. James could feel his face flushing as well and Harry was a shocked presence in the back of his mind.

"Yeah, ummm…" Ron muttered. "We're here for you Harry."

James smiled. "I got it. Thank you." Ron flashed him a return smile then fled.

James watched the other boy retreat and turned his thoughts towards Harry. "You've got some decent friends there, Harry." James could almost see Harry's smile, the feeling coming through so strongly.

* * *

The sound of his feet moving across the floor was the only noise in the room. The lights were dim, the torches scattered along the wall. The only area lit held a high backed chair, the being seated there looked up as the man approached. 

"Lucius," Voldemort rasped, his slitted eyes glinting and he placed the book he was reading on his lap.

Lucius approached the dais that the chair sat upon, as he reached the foot he sank to his knees and bowed his head.

"Yes?"

The bored and slightly annoyed tone in Voldemort voice boded ill for what Lucius was about to say, but he felt it needed to be said.

"My Lord, I have heard of the recent plans." Keeping his head bowed, knowing that while looking Voldemort in the face would help judge his reactions it would not please his Lord, which in his current situation would be a deadly idea. "I feel that I must ask you to reconsider." Silence was his only reply so Lucius continued. "To make such a bold move at this time would bring far to many risks with it." Then in an even quieter voice, "I fear that you are letting your need to crush the Potter boy influence your decisions."

The silence stretched on.

"You do, do you." Was stated in a low, hissing rasp. A shudder ran down Lucius's spin, visible even though he attempted to hide it. He watched as Voldemort stood, carefully keeping his eyes down. A hand grasped his hair roughly and jerked his head up. He met the fiery red eyes and the world spun. "Do not question my methods, Lucius. This is the only path. The Potter boy must be destroyed and it must be done soon, any longer and there will be a drastic shift in his favor."

"What, my Lord?" Lucius could not help gasping out, the world was still rocking on its axis and he could not look away from the burning eyes reaching their way into his soul.

"That is not for you to know." Voldermort hissed.

A small corner of Lucius mind spitefully muttered that even the Great Lord Voldemort couldn't know everything. But Lucius crushed the though as quickly as it piped up.

"Of course My Lord. I apologize."

The hand holding Lucius released him, sharp fingernails scraping across his cheek but Lucius still found himself unable to look away.

"I accept you apology Lucius. But I fear your doubting is a troublesome worry. But do not let it trouble you for it is easily fixed."

Lucius' eyes widened and his body stiffened, Voldemort's eyes seemed to envelope him.

Then there was only fire and pain. His screams echoed in the previously silent halls.

* * *

Voldemort sat along. He was angry still, but pleased that his new powers had worked so admirably. The questioning of his plans as nothing to worry about, he would not be crossed. Lucius himself would insure it now. 

That damn Potter. The whole cursed Potter family. They needed to be wiped of the face of the planet. Damn that bumbling idiot Dumbledore.If not for him the Potter boy would have been taken care of long ago. But soon both of those annoyances would be taken care of.

Yes, his plan was perfect. It would solve all his problems in one swift blow, and then there would be no stopping him.

* * *

The boy flinched in his seat. The fireplace spreading heat to the room insured that it was not cold in the room but still a shiver ran down his spine. His eyes stared unblinkingly at the book in his lap. Something had changed something important.

* * *

Harry was still in a light state if shock at Ron confession. Not that it wasn't something he didn't already know, but that Ron who was so bad at confessions of his feelings had reached out to him. It made his heart warm. He had never had a family before and Ron was his brother in all ways but blood. Lately he had been so confused with his guilt and anger that he had forgotten just how much his friends meant to him and just how far they were willing to go to protect him. He knew that right this moment Hermione was waiting downstairs for Ron. Probably hoping that the shock of Ron's confession would get though to Harry in a way that her silent support had not in the last while.

James' praise of his friends just made it all the more special.

It was time that he told them the truth. Soon, he would just enjoy the company of his father for a little while longer and then he would tell his two closest friends and together he did not doubt for a minute that they would find a way to help James get back to his own time.

* * *

Wow, it's been so long since I've updated that there are all these new neat features. 


End file.
